Ultimate Manipulation
by MizAlleyCat
Summary: After dealing with the death of her father, Charlie and her daughter, Reneesme, Bella wants to get away from it all. Will Edward take part in this deadly dance of suspense, intrigue, murder? ALL HUMAN, slight OOC
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, this is my new story. I don't really want to say what it's about cuz then it won't be fun to read it and figure it out, well at least until the othe other chapter. Anyway, hope you like it. I wasn't too sure about the name so if you get any ideas to rename this story, that'd be great. Anyway, let me stop my babbling and on with the show...**

CHAPTER 1 – INTRO

BELLA POV

I needed to get away from it all. Everything was crushing me, pulverizing my will to stay in this city. My life has been on display from the day I said "I do" to the son of the Cullen International Corporation, Edward Cullen. I never regret my decision of marrying my high school sweetheart but there were times when I wish things were different. I got up from my queen size bed, walked out of my room and into the hallway. Upon reaching another door, I stood and stared at the intricate design that was carved on the beautifully stained door. Carvings of faeries, unicorns, vines and flowers acting as a border, my heart ached and a familiar pain in my chest, even my throat pounded into me as I touched the simple gold door knob.

I took a deep breath as I turned the knob and pushed open the door. I shut my eyes tightly, hoping to hear some sound, any sound from inside the room. I was secretly hoping that there was someone in this room. I opened my eyes slowly, hoping and praying that she was in bed, cuddled up in her pink and purple quilt, her long, soft wavy brown hair spread on her pillow, making it look like a halo circling her head. Atlas, there were no one there. The bed neatly made, her toys was packed away as if she never touched it. I walked into the middle of her baby pink room and looked at everything. It was like she was never here. I walked over to her cupboard and opened it. I looked at the randomness of her styles. My eyes were fixated on the outfit she wore the last time I saw her, a light blue jeans and a simple blue t-shirt. Her father loved the way she looked in blue. He told her it was his favourite colour for his favourite people. I grabbed the t-shirt off the rack and fell backwards onto her bed. I held the t-shirt up to my face and took a deep breath in, smelling her scent, locking it into my brain. I missed my baby so much. The painful sobs now ripped through my body.

My baby was gone. My angel, my daughter, my Reneesme was dead and she was never coming back. I grabbed her pillow and held it to my face, smelling in the lingering scent that was her. I collapsed onto her bed, holding her t-shirt and pillow tightly, crying, screaming to get her back. It was a lost cause. She was never coming back to me. I wouldn't be able to hear her laughs, her screams of joy when she and her father were just playing. I had to leave, I had to something. I laid on her bed, my eyes closed as I thought of a plan to help me escape this nightmare I was now beginning to lose myself in.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

EPOV

It's been weeks since I've seen my beautiful wife smile. It's been almost a month since we lost our daughter Reneesme. She had gone to visit her grandfather, Charlie, in Forks, Washington. Charlie was a retired police chief there and she was so excited to go see him. She was only 11 years old. One night they had gone to the movies and as they were coming back, a drunk driver slammed into them head on. Both my father-in-law and my daughter were dead upon impact. It had shattered our world but I knew I had to be strong. Reporters and paparazzi plagued our home, even at the funeral; they hung around like coyotes after the lions made a kill. They just wanted to be the first to have pictures of my dead daughter and my father-in-law. They made me sick.

Of course my brother, Emmett, got into a fight with one of the paparazzi and ran them all off. It was a bittersweet day for me, I wasn't sure if to scold him for his atrocious behaviour or thank him for getting rid of them. The headlines were painful to read. They accused my father-in-law as the one that was being drunk and even stating that my daughter wasn't my real daughter. It was just scandalous that people would use this as their 15 minutes of fame.

I just wanted my wife back. My sweet, loving Bella. Her dark brown eyes that were so deep, I felt I was melting into a pool of chocolate but now it showed no life. Her beautiful creamy alabaster skin that turned red with every blush was now dull and lifeless. Those full, pink, kissable lips that was always smiling and laughing were now cracked and frowned. I just wanted to hear her laugh, to see her smile, to hold her in my arms and kiss away from pain, every worry. We will get beyond this.

I needed to make a plan, to get her away from all this stress, to make her mine again, to make her happy.


	3. The Phone Call EPOV

CHAPTER 3 – THE PHONE CALL (EPOV)

Today was going to be hard. After ripping my bleeding heart to depart from my frail wife this morning, I had meetings that occupied so much of my time, it made me too busy to call her. I knew she'd be a broken, horrible mess when I got home and my heart would once again, shred itself to pieces. Everyday was getting harder and harder to part from her. On top of those meetings, countless of unwanted stares and flirtations were flung at me. They might as well drop their panties and throw it in my face the way they were throwing themselves at me. It was getting out of hand now. Everyone knows that I've been with my Bella since we were in high school. I think they should know by now not to mess with something that strong but then I guess they weren't that smart to think I'd leave the love of my life, my heart and soul for a cheap piece of ass. Who would go for a twinkie when I had cheesecake at home?

Sitting behind my desk, I rumpled my hair in frustration. I was starting the feel the effects of trying to be the strong one for my wife and for myself. I haven't given myself time to grieve for my baby girl. I knew I had to be the rock for Bella or else she'd smash herself to pieces. I couldn't deal with another loss. I was so caught up in signing papers and making calls when Christine walked through the door.

Christine was my personal assistant, secretary, body guard when we were out, friend and confidant. She was so much to me and my family. If I wasn't married to Bella, I would have definitely been with Christine. She wasn't like any of the other women I knew. She was from the islands, her skin a beautiful natural tan, her eyes were a deep dark brown that were veiled in mystery, her lips were full and always held a smirk. She stood at 5' 4", same height as Bella, she had more curves than the curviest road in San Francisco. She was almost one of the boys but with breasts, attitude wise.

When Bella and I had gotten the news about Charlie and Reneesme, Bella had called her first to let her know. Though it was 3am, she came over to my house in no time, comforting Bella the best she could. She took two weeks off from work, which I allowed. After all, I'm her boss. She took care of Bella, helping her shower when she was too grief stricken to move, helped her eat, making her own country's recipes. She knew Bella loved her cooking. It was so different from what we ate and would use that as an excuse for Bella to eat. I owed her so much.

"Edward, what are you doin'?" Christine asked in an annoyed tone. She had a wonderful accent but would always slow it down for me.

"Hmm? Sorry, what did you say?" I always like teasing her. She was so much fun to be around and had a great sense of humour. It's a wonder she and Emmett are always up to something new.

She shook her head, dismissing my comment as a smile appeared on her face. "Bella is on the phone for you. I'm canceling your meetings for the rest of the day."

"But. . . "

"No buts Edward. I can deal with your father. Now answer the damn phone."

I grinned as I picked up the phone and watched her walk out. "Hey baby, how are you doing?"

"Edward, do you think you can come home? I need to speak with you. It's urgent!"

I felt my body go numb. This was the first time in a long time that I've heard her voice so strong, so full of resilience. I knew I had to go.

"Yeah, Chris just cleared the rest of my meetings. I'll be home in a few."

"I love you Edward. I can't wait for you to come home." Bella said softly. My heart sank and jumped right back in my heart again. I missed that voice, I missed her.

"I love you too, Bella. See you soon." I hung up quickly, grabbed my briefcase, pushed the files I was going through, slamming it shut while running out the door. Christine was already standing at the elevator with my jacket in hand.

"I knew you'd forget something," she grinned.

"Thanks Chris, don't know what I'd do without you." I grinned as I took it and gave her a quick peck on the cheek.

"Yeah, yeah. Tell Bella I'll come over tomorrow to spend some time with her, okay?" she said loudly, walking back to the office.

I felt the elevator wasn't moving fast enough. I was now on a high. I just wanted to get home to my wife. My wife, my life, my reason for living. I wanted her in my arms, just needed her right now. I quickly ran out of the elevator to the parking lot. In no time, my keys were in my hands, pressing the button to unlock the car. I jumped in, throwing everything in the passenger's seat, closed the door and sped off to see my beautiful Bella.


	4. The Phone Call BPOV

A/N: hey everyone. I had this chapter done quite some time now but I haven't the guts to put it up yet until now. I'm not sure about what you'd think of it but an honest answer will be great. I'm working at getting the rest of the chapters out. I know it seems slow now but it will get better... a lot of twists and turns and unexpected behaviours. Enough of the chatter, let's get going to chapter 4.

CHAPTER FOUR – (BPOV)

My hand has now clenched the receiver so hard that somehow I can't move a muscle. Pain is running amok through my body and my bones, making every single movement as painful as the other. I close my eyes and take a deep breath, counting backwards from 10 to 1, maybe I'll calm down afterwards, or so they told me in therapy. Patiently waiting I feel my fingers relax and retreat from its deathly grip on the phone receiver.

I nibble on my lower lip, thinking and wondering if my decision is the right one. _Maybe I've finally gone insane from my pain, from my grief. Would I be able to tell him? Would he even consider it? I don't have choice, this needs to be done, I need to leave this place_. These thoughts plague my mind as I walk to my room. I needed to shower and look decent for my husband. Ah, my Edward, my rock, my soul mate. Without him, I don't know what I would have done. I quickly shed my clothes and jumped into the shower. I didn't have time to lounge around in the tub and relax, I needed to look whole, look in control. The cool water hit my tense muscles. I never felt this relaxed in a long time. I put my hands on the wall, bend my head forward and let the water fall on my neck and my back. I closed my eyes, not thinking of anything and just listening to the sound of the water falling on my skin. Strangely, I find it calming and soothing to my frazzled mind.

I open my eyes and look around for my bath wash. Perfect! Victoria Secret's Passion bath wash was my favourite. I lathered my loofah and washed my skin. The scent and the feel, just everything was different. I mean, I've done this before but now, it seems so amazing. Maybe things were looking up for me.

I rinsed my body thoroughly and quickly, going through different scenarios in my mind about my insane idea. _Would he be appalled by me? Would he leave me? Would he become abusive?_ There's so many things that could go wrong. I search through my closet and look for something that I knew he'd like. I pulled out a beautiful turquoise blue cashmere cardigan, white lace tank top and a dark blue hipster jeans. I pulled on my clothes quickly, my blue lace panties and bra under my clothes. I looked at myself in the mirror. _I must admit, I do look good even though I had a child_.

… _A child, my child_. I saw the tears fill my eyes and a familiar pain shot through my body as I collapsed on the floor, broken. Hard sobs tore through my body, ripping my heart to shreds with each gasp, with each tear. _No! I have to be strong. I will be strong, for Edward_, my mind corrected me. It was right, I needed to appear whole for him to do this.

I pulled my body grudgingly off the ground to the bathroom. I washed my tear streaked face and dried it quickly. I gave myself a look over once again and ran down to the kitchen. Upon reaching the kitchen, I saw Lisa, our cook, cleaning up and finishing up the rest of our dinner.

"Hi, Lisa," my words slipped out softly.

"Oh, hi Mrs. Cullen. How are you feeling?" she asked with a smile on her face. Lisa was a really nice person. She had been with us for almost 3 years now and she loved Reneesme as if she were her own. I remembered her bringing toys for Nessie although that girl that everything. I often told her it was alright, that she didn't have to do that but she still insisted. Reneesme was always in the kitchen with her, making Lisa help her bake, cook or just about anything I wish she was still here. Her long dirty blonde hair, her warm nut brown tan skin made her blue eyes stand out as it searched for mine.

"Mrs. Cullen?" I jumped out of my daze, thinking about my daughter and the joy she brought to everyone around.

"I'm sorry, Lisa, what did you say?"

"I said I'm done for today. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" she said coolly as she picked up her purse and walked out.

I didn't realize how long I was in my own world for when I noticed that she finished with everything that she was doing when I came into the kitchen initially. I slowly go up from my stool that I was sitting in, walked to the cupboard and pulled out cutlery and plates. I walked over to the dinning room table and started setting up. I needed to do my best and make it as romantic as possible or else it might not happen.

Before I knew it, I heard the door open and close.

"Hey, honey, I'm home!" his voice filled the house and my heart. It felt so good to hear his voice.


	5. Our Moment Together EPOV

**A/N: hey everyone. Sorry I took so long to update. Things have been crazy. Well I got a new computer and my sister had a baby, he's almost 3 months now and I've been pretty much busy with him. Anyway, my brain wasn't working for a while and I got into a serious rut and couldn't think about anything. My writing was for crap but now I think it's kinda working. **

**Oh, WARNING, this chapter has a lemon. This is the first time I ever wrote a lemon so let me know if it was good. I've spent months "researching" lemons and I hope it was passable.**

**So yeah, I don't own Twilight, Stephanie Meyer does. I do own a horrible headache.**

**Enjoy!**

**-------------**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**CHAPTER 5 (EPOV)**

**Our Moment Together **

"Hey honey, I'm home!"

I called out as I opened the door to our home. It felt good to come home to my Bella but I was also worried about what state I'd find my wife in. She had good days and bad days but I couldn't blame her. She lost her father and our daughter whom she loved more than life itself. Of course I was hurting as well but I knew I had to be strong for her. If I didn't, she probably would have been worse.

I walked to the kitchen where I heard the sounds of utensils, pots and plates being moved around. I leaned against the door frame of the kitchen and looked at my Bella moving around the kitchen, opening and closing cupboards and drawers.

I quietly sneaked up behind her and snaked my arms tightly around her waist.

"Hello, love" I whispered in her ear, lightly kissing and nibbling on her lobe. I felt her body tense for a moment and then relaxed into my chest. Her warm hands on sliding down my forearms and down over my hands. Her head now rested on my shoulder as I run my lips lightly and softly down her neck.

"Hello my dear husband. Welcome home." Her beautiful voice in a soft whisper as the heat in her body began seeping into my pores. It's been way too long since I've been this close to her. I slackened my arms against her warm body to pull away from her but she turned around quickly, grabbed me by my shoulders and kissed with with a passion I've never felt in so long. I suddenly felt like the horny 17 year old she always made me feel. I returned my passion for her passion, kissing her deeply, our tongues tangling for dominance but never relenting. I gave up and let her lead since this was the first in how long she initiated any type of physical display.

Her kisses were now slowing down to a chaste manner, my pants couldn't get any tighter, holding her close to my body, feeling every curve. She pulled away slowly, focusing her eyes on mine and I saw just a flicker of the Bella that I use to know and then it disappeared.

"If I knew I was going to be greeted like that every time you called, I'd ask you to call me home more often" I grinned and kissed her forehead.

"So, what's for dinner?" I stepped away from her, putting distance between us because God knows I'd lose control how she makes me feel and take her against the counter in here.

I knew something was wrong but decided to not to pry. When she's ready, she'd let me know. I saw her as she worked busily at the counter, plating our food and getting everything ready for our dinner.

"Why don't you go wash up? We're having steak, mashed potatoes & gravy with vegetables. I know how much you love steak." Bella said with a shy smile on her sad lips. I knew she was making an effort to pull herself together and I wanted to be there every step of the way. I wanted her to be better so I could get my wife back. I walked over to her and kissed her forehead sweetly.

"Okay, my love. I'll be back in a bit."

I ran quickly up the stairs, pulling buttons off my shirt, unbuckling my belt and pulling down my pants. I just had a feeling that something was going to happen today but I wanted to make sure it wasn't something too horrible and I wanted to make sure I was with my Bella, just in case it had to do with her.

I dumped all my clothes into my hamper and walked over to my dresser. I pulled out a pair of old jeans and a overused t-shirt that Bella loved to sleep in. I raised it to my nose, took a deep smell of her scent, making my crazy nerves calm down and pulled it on. I made my way quickly to the bathroom to wash my face and hands, grabbing Bella's favourite fluffy towel to get rid of the water. I looked at myself in the mirror, making sure I looked presentable and made my way back to the kitchen, barefoot.

What I saw in the kitchen wasn't what I expected. She had our plates already laid out, bottle of wine opened and poured some into our glasses and candlelight. I can't even remember the last time we had candlelight. Something was definitely amiss.

I was amazed to say the least. After all, Bella couldn't even function last week and barely got out of bed and now she's doing something so uncharacteristic. It was quite a stretch for her but I'll take it in stride and hope she doesn't go back to the way she was. My eyes shifted to her as she sat at the table, looking sexy in that blue top that opened to show her beautiful breasts in that vest. I moved my eyes up to her face and there she was, biting away at her lower lip like she use to do and those eyes, those cold, dead eyes were now different. Emotions were fighting to the surface and I know something would be different tonight.

"Come in, sit down. Let's not let our dinner get cold." She smiled shyly. She smiled?!

I walked over to the table, pulled back my chair and sat down. I was in shock, awe and amazement. What happened to her for a change so suddenly? I couldn't help myself and just kept staring at her. For the last month, I've never seen Bella the way she is now. I understand that their deaths were hard and she had a difficult time dealing with it until last week but it was so sudden, maybe too sudden.

"Edward, stop staring at me. I'll have a stomach ache if you keep that up." My Bella said softly.

I couldn't help but let a chuckle slip past. "I see Chris is getting to you." Of course it had to be Christine to tell Bella some notion that if you looked at someone while they ate, the person will get a stomach ache. One of her many crazy Caribbean superstitions.

"I'm sorry babe. Oh, Chris said she'll come around tomorrow to spend some time with you. Would you like that?" I asked while taking a bite of the veggies and cutting my steak.

"Yeah, that'd be nice. It's been a while since I've spent time with Chris. Maybe I could ask her to make some sweets from her island. I know how much you like those." She grinned.

It was slowly becoming an evening that reminded me of the way we were a few months back, Bella and I at the table with Nessie, having a dinner and talking and just being ourselves. I really do miss my baby girl.

I missed the way she'd run to me when I got home from work and she'd sit on my lap and tell me about everything she did that day. She was still my little princess no matter how old she got and she knew how much her mother and I loved her. I felt that familiar sting in my eyes and shook my head to hold back on the tears that were forming.

"Edward?" I heard her voice in a distance.

"Edward?" I flinched as I felt a warm touch on my shoulder.

"Huh?" Suddenly pulled out from my memories. I looked up at the beautiful face of my wife. I saw everything in those eyes, her hurt, her love, her pain, her loss, all those secrets in her eyes.

"I said, let's go to bed. Lisa can clean up tomorrow. Right now, I want to spend some time with you." Her voice was now a soft whisper, as her hand moved down my shoulder to my arms, sliding gently over my forearm and down over my hand. She turned my hand over and laced our fingers together.

I felt my heart fighting to break free out of my chest and into Bella's hands as I stood up and let her lead the way. I'd always let her lead the way. She slowly made our way up the stairs headed to our bedroom. She stopped briefly at our daughter's door, raising her hand gently onto the door. Her shoulders hunched over and her body tensed up. I knew how painful it was and is, as it for me and knew she needed some type of comfort. I laid my hand over hers on the door and silently made the connection and reassure her that she wasn't alone in this.

We stood there, our hands laid together on our daughter's door, maybe hoping that we could connect with her and let her know that mommy and daddy are always thinking about her. I felt her hand slipping off the door as she squeezed my hand in reassurance and resumed our journey to the bedroom.

She lead me across the room, to our bed, gently guiding me to sit down. She turned around, walked to the door and closed it. I knew there was no reason to close the door but out of habit, I knew she did that. With every step she took, she started to undress. Another shocker for the night!

Her blue shirt thing fell to the floor, exposing her creamy shoulders that I long to kiss, bite, suck and touch, her hands now slowly lowering, grabbing the hem of her tank top. Lazily, she pulled the top higher, exposing her flat stomach that I loved, her bountiful breasts that were being held in a lace blue bra. She dropped the top quickly, and moved her hand over to her jeans. Her button was being pulled on while her other hand was unzipping. Slowly and sensually her jeans were now being lowered, revealing the same colour underwear.

I was in visual overload as well as sensory overload. The smell of her bath wash that she liked so much and the smell of her. Her body was still beautiful to me and she looked so sexy with her bra and panties, I would have humped the bed but there she was, the love of my life, the star of my every fantasy, kneeling in front of me, unzipping my jeans. I raised my hips off the bed as her hands slid over the waistband of my jeans and boxers, taking a strong grip, slowly peeling me out of my clothes. She stood up slowly, her eyes taking in my erection. She licked her lips seductively, my body feeling every movement even though she was never touching me. She was making me crazy with passion, lust and love all rolled into one. I wanted her so bad. I needed her so badly.

Her eyes were now seeking mine. I couldn't help but get lost in the chocolate sea. I didn't even notice her hands, now touching my thighs, moving her hands up to the hem of my shirt. If I hadn't felt that spark go through me every time we touch, I'd have been lost in her.

Without breaking eye contact, she pulled my t-shirt off and threw it on the ground to join the rest of our clothes. Without saying a word, I moved back to the middle of the bed, while she got on her hands and knees and crawled up to where I lay. She straddled my thighs as she bent down to kiss my lips.

Soft, chaste kisses were being passed between us but the moment my erection prodded her stomach, her kisses grew with passion. She bit my lip lightly, slightly opening my mouth to hers. She slipped in her hot tongue into my mouth, massaging and rubbing my tongue with hers, tickling the inside of my mouth. I couldn't help but wrap my arms around her hips and pull her flush against my aching member. Her wet, hot center rubbed against me, making me moan at every sensation of her pressing against me. It has been too long since we've been like this. I needed this as much as she needed it. I needed her!

I broke the kiss and looked up at her eyes. I wanted to know how much she needed. I wanted to know how badly she needed this. I saw the smile in her eyes and on her lips and knew, this would be the start of something new.

I crushed my lips against hers in a fit of passion, rolling her over onto her back as I held myself over her. I couldn't get enough of her lips. Those lips would be my downfall. I switched my position with my knees on the bed as I sat up and pulled her into my lap. She looked down at me, smiled and wrapped her arms around my shoulder as she kissed me with what seemed every once of herself. My hands wrapped around her, undoing the clasp of her bra and slowly pulling it off. Her skin was now against my skin and the feel of her hardened nipples against my chest was creating a monster in me but I knew I had to take my time. I needed to reconnect with my wife in this way and I wasn't going to screw it up by acting like a caveman.

She bucked her hips against me as my lips left hers and made my way down to her neck, kissing and biting every inch of her as I could get. I bit down hard on her collarbone and a loud moan erupted from her throat. That sound would be forever embedded into my memory. Her soft pants and heavy breaths was making things so much harder for me…. literally too.

I carefully laid her back on the bed. I kissed down her chest, moving over to her right breast. I ran my tongue lazily around, never reaching the nipple. I knew she was impatient as her hands moved into my hair and she tried to move her body to my lips. I smiled as I let in to her. I'd always give in to what she wanted. My tongue wrapped around her hardened nipple, sucking and biting gently. Her back arched into my mouth as I my hand palmed her left breasts, my thumb pressing down and rubbing, creating friction against her nipple.

I bit and sucked her breast and as I pulled away, I smiled in triumph as I left a beautiful purple love bite against her creamy skin. By then my hands had gotten her panties down to her knees. Without warning I was being pushed onto my back, Bella pulled off her panties and climbed on top of me. Her eyes were now wild with lust and she held on to my shoulders as pressed her body against mine.

"I need you now, Edward. Please don't make me wait any longer." She whispered into my ear as she rubbed her heated, sopping wet center against my hard, aching member.

She kissed me hard and quickly as I felt her hand wrap around me, guiding me into her as she sunk her hips down on me. When I was fully into her, she broke the kiss and dug her nails into my chest. The pain felt good with the pleasure of being inside the hot body of my sexy wife.

Slowly her hips started moving, bucking and grinding down on me. My hands automatically moved to her hips, guiding and pushing against her.

"Uhhh… yes" a throaty groan escaped her mouth.

Before long, she was now slamming her body against me. Our moans and the sounds of our bodies meeting making an erotic symphony that could only be played by both of us, in this room. I lifted my legs, laid my feet flat on the bed and started thrusting wildly into her.

"Oh yes, Edward… yes…. Uhhhhh" every moan, every word that fell from my goddess's lips lit my body on fire. Her nipples brushing against my chest with every slam I made into her. I couldn't hold off any more as I pulled my body up and held her tightly against my chest. I flipped us over, hovering over her. I pulled one of her legs over my hip and pounded into her harder.

"Just…. Like…. That…. Yes… oh yes…. Edward!" she moaned louder and louder as I felt her muscles clench around me tightly.

"Oh God, yes! Edward!" she screamed, her back arching, pushing her body into me. Seeing her like this triggered my orgasm. I felt myself release in her and lowered myself onto her body.

"Thank you baby, thank you." She said softly as her hands moved to my hair. She kissed my forehead and laid her head back on the pillow. After I regained some strength, I started to move away from her.

"No!" she yelled out. She grabbed my arms and pulled me back down roughly. "Don't pull out yet. I just need you to stay right here, just like this. I need to feel this... I need this."

I looked up at her and saw the deadness coming to take over again. I'd do anything for this woman.

"Okay, love. I'm not going anywhere." I kissed her softly and laid my head on her shoulder and she wrapped her arms around me, her fingers lightly drawing patterns onto my shoulders and back.

As I laid with her, our bodies entwined with each other, I realized how much I loved and wanted this woman and would do anything to keep her happy.

Anything!


	6. The Morning After BPOV

A/N: Hey guys! Sorry I took so long with this chapter. It's kinda hard to write when all I could think about is kids. I'm now officially the babysitter for my sister's kids. They're both boys. Caleb is almost 3 years and Evan is 6 months. Caleb is like the road runner and I've seen so much kids cartoons that I know it by heart.

My parents weren't around for a month and it was hard to write since my sister thinks I'm her kid and wants me to go to bed on time. Oh well and on top of that, I have to get all 4 wisdom teeth removed so I decided that I needed to get my ass in gear and write some shit before my mind turns to muddle and I can't remember why I even started writing.

Anywhoz, hope you like the chapter. There is a lemon, after all it is a M rated story.

DISCLAIMER: S. MEYERS OWNS TWILIGHT and I own a tshirt with Edward Cullen on the front.

**CHAPTER 6 (BPOV)**

**The Morning After**

Before I opened my eyes, I knew my plan was going to work but I had to carefully phrase my words or else Edward wouldn't give in. I would have to show him that this idea would work and how much I needed him, how much I loved him and appreciated him, how much I wanted him to put me back together and it would be because of him that I'd be whole again. Even in the darkness behind my eyelids, I felt safe and loved, more than I felt in the past few months and I knew it was because of the connection that Edward and I shared last night. The soreness of my pelvis and the tightness of the muscles in my body brought me more peace than I thought I would have had. I shifted against the hardened body and felt his desire pressed against my lower back. As I opened my eyes, I rolled over and laid on my back, staring at the beautiful face of my sleeping husband, my light in this darkened world. His thick, bronze hair lay flat against his temple and over his forehead. I slowly raised my hand and slid it into his soft hair, pulling gently and curling his tresses. He always loved when my hands was in his hair. Slowly my eyes followed the path down to his eyes and was startled to see the dark bruising that defiled his beautiful face. I instinctively knew that I was to blame. Because of him taking care of me when Charlie and Nessie died, I caused him to be distressed, to overwork himself and become stressed.

I closed my eyes and sighed heavily, trying not to let my mind run away but to absorb all the memories of Edward and I together, just like this, complete bliss. As I felt his body shift against mine, my eyes flew open. My hand was still in his hair and he was fast asleep. My eyes now rested on the full pink lips that I love so much. I still remember how I felt when those lips touched mine for the first time.

_We were at school and my day had been the worse. I was forced to participate in P.E and fell down so many times that I had bruises on my knees, elbows and strangely enough on my left ribcage. I didn't even know how that happened. I had lost my homework for English and of course in Biology, Lauren tripped me and my books and papers went flying. I felt like lying on the ground and just staying there for the rest of my life as the whole class laughed at me but then I felt these strong and warm hands wrap around my arms and pull me up to my feet. _

"_Bella, are you alright?" His soft voice caressed the pain that I felt physically, mentally and emotionally. I didn't dare look up because I was too embarrassed. I know Edward had seen my klutziness on whole new levels but today, I just couldn't handle with all the stress that I experienced __earlier._

"_Yeah, just great." I whispered and motioned to retrieve my belongings. As soon as my body lurched forward, that same beautiful hand wrapped around my wrist. I quickly turned my head and stared at him, unsure of the motion._

"_You seem to have had a long day, you sit and I'll get your things." He said in velvety voice. I was struck hard with the Cullen charm. I nodded dumbly with my mouth open and unsteadily making my way to my seat, a deep chuckle trickled into my hearing._

_By then all the laughter had been abated and everyone was in their own little world. My books were placed neatly to the front of the table as he sat down._

"_Thanks Edward but you really didn't have to do that AND pull out the big guns just get my stuff off the floor. It's not really fair. I would have let you if you asked like a normal person would. " I said dryly while taking in the beauty that was Edward Cullen._

_His eyebrows furrowed as he stared at me with that damned sexy crooked smile on his perfect lips. "Do what and what big guns?" He asked, running his hands through his messy hair, making my fingers itch, wishing that I was the one to run my hands through that bronze mess._

"_Oh come on, you should know by now the effect you have on people… well… more like people of the female nature. You dazzle them!" I replied as I felt my skin burn with a furious blush._

_He raised an eyebrow as he cocked his head to the side and stared at me. "I dazzle people?"_

_I scoffed at his confusion. "You don't notice? Why do you think Alice ALWAYS want you to go shopping with her? Women are usually nicer to her AND she gets discounts."_

_His face relaxed and stared at the ceiling. He shrugged his shoulders as a soft "huh" escaped his lips. Before anyone of them could say anything, Mr. Banner opened the door and took his place to the front of the class. I thought our conversation was forgotten but halfway through the class, a small, folded piece of paper slid to my side. I glanced Edward through the curtain of my hair and saw that he was looking forward and not paying attention to the piece of paper. Slowly my hands reached for it. I quickly opened it and written inside in the neatest handwriting were the words, '**Do I dazzle you?**'_

_The familiar burn of my blush appeared again with an intensity that I felt I looked burgundy. Trying to fight the huge grin that wanted to burst from my lips, I wrote my reply, folded it and slid it his side. Immediately his hand went for the paper and opened it just as quick as I did. I looked at him again through my hair and noticed his large grin as he read the word I had written, '**Frequently.**'_

_He scribbled another note and passed it, not taking the time to fold it. '**Drive you home from school today?**' _

'_**Okay**__' I wrote down and drew a smiley face next to it. I took my time and folded it again and dropped it in front of him, gently running my fingertips over the back of his hand. I bit my lip hard to stop the smile on my face but it didn't work as I pulled my hand back and him opening the note as quick as he did. This time I moved the hair from my face and looked at him. Displaying all his pearly whites, he gave me the biggest smile and turned his head back to the front of the class, once again leaving me dazzled._

_It seemed only like a minute before school was over and Edward was standing next to me, holding out his hand._

"_What?" I asked._

"_Let me take your things for you, heard you got banged up pretty good in gym." He said cheekily._

_With a loud groan, I flung my head backwards and closed my eyes tightly. "Fine."_

_I passed my books over to him as we made our way out of the classroom. We walked in silence but there was something else brewing. It was strong and intangible and comfortable and uncomfortable at the same time. In no time at all, we were at his car. He opened the passenger's door for me and motioned me to get in. When I did, he closed the door behind me, opened the back door, putting our things on the seat, closing the door quickly, making his way to the driver's side. He opened the door, jumped in and started the car, putting it in reverse._

"_I already told Alice I'm taking you home so you don't have to worry." I said casually._

"_Oh, okay." I didn't know what else to say and I yelled at myself for not having anything else to say._

_We made our way out of the parking lot and onto the street. Classical music was now filling the car, mixing with the intensity that was between us even more palpable. _

"_So…" his voice broke out. "I dazzle people huh?" I heard the laughter in his voice and couldn't help but laugh. The tension had been broken and I felt normal around him again. I proceeded to tell him the stories that Alice had told me about women giving her discounts to get his phone number and to find out if he had a girlfriend._

"_No wonder I had so many women calling me. Guess I'll have to change my phone number." He said as his hand found its way into the beautiful mess of hair._

_Friendly and comfortable conversation bounced between us. From time to time he'd look at me and I felt like the world had stopped just for us. Unfortunately, we arrived at my home too quickly. I didn't want to leave him yet and my body was just in tune with my mind. He turned the car off, staring at the wheel and nervously digging his nails into the soft plastic._

_I bit down hard on my lower lip as I took in his sensuous eyes, his perfect kissable lips and that strong jaw with a light dusting of a 5 'o' clock shadow. His beauty was too much and if I didn't get out of this car, I would probably grab him, pull him towards me and posses those lips that were making me feel very bold and sensual._

_I didn't even notice that the same way I was looking at him, he was looking at me. The air was thick with tension and want and I felt my body burning up, a slow strong burn of a blush overcame me as my name huskily escaped those dangerous lips._

_Time stood still and I felt the heavens open and the angels sing as his hand quickly reached out, possessively gripping my neck and pulling my face towards his. Strong and fierce his lips attached to mine, our lips burning with passion. My lips molded to his, as I sucked, licked and bit his lower lip. Our kiss was now changing, soft and gentle but full of need and want and with every nip, I matched. It felt so right to be with him this way. Slowly his kisses were become chaste, as he laid his forehead against mine. Slowly opening my eyes, I wasn't surprised at the forest green eyes that met mine._

That was it for us and since that day, we never looked back. Breaking out of my memories, that familiar feeling of tension between us overcame me. I turned on my side and pushed myself flush against his warm, strong body with his hardened member pressing against my lower stomach. Gently I pressed my lips against his, savoring the taste that was Edward. With every kiss, I felt his body awaken, every move, every twitch. Before long, my kisses were being returned with passion and fervor.

His strong hands slid from my waist to my lower back, pushing me harder against him. If I could have crawled into his body to be closer to him, I would. His passionate kisses were now being laid upon my neck and my shoulders.

"Good morning, my darling husband." I groaned out as his hands made his way down my ass, slowly running his fingers between my cheeks, down to my wet, heated sex. My hands clenched tightly in his hair as his lips ghosted against my pebbled nipple, lavishing them with hot kisses, powerful licks and passionate biting.

"Good morning, love. What a great way to wake up." He chuckled against my breast. His slid his hand from my ass to my hip, pushing me onto my back. Instinctively, I pulled up my legs, bending them at the knee and spreading them wide as he moves his hands between my legs, rubbing and massaging my inner thigh.

"Uhhhh huuuhhh." I moaned, biting down on my lower lip and shutting my eyes tightly as his fingers caressed my now throbbing center.

I heard a sharp intake of breath and just as quickly, turning my head and opening my eyes to stare at the most gorgeous man I have ever laid eyes on.

His emerald coloured eyes was now a darkened forest green. I barely had time to register any movement as his lips crashed against mine. Passion, want, need, love, lust, desire was the fuel behind his kiss and I needed more. I slowly slid my tongue against his lower lip and was quickly pulled in by his skilled tongue. With our tongues twisting and tangling against each other, he slid two fingers into me, moving it slowly, circling, causing my hips to thrust to the ceiling.

I pulled his body toward me and held him tightly as I allowed his tongue to dominate mine. I groaned loudly into his ear as his fingers continued to pump into my slippery sex.

"Yes, Edward… Oh God….. Uhhhh" My need of words were gone and all I could do was focus on how his fingers moved in. I attached my fingers into his hair as his thumb lightly pressed against my clit. My body was in sensory overload with his naked body against me, his warm breath against my neck with his hot kisses and his fingers slamming into to me.

"Yes, Oh God…. " My body stiffened for a mere moment right before start burst behind my eyes that looked more like fireworks and my ears filled with silence. My body was now relaxed and slowly returning as I heard Edward whispering into my ear that he loved me, over and over again.

I opened my eyes and stared at him. How could I have lived without him? He was everything to me. He was now my reason for living and I would do anything to keep him with me. I placed my hand to his cheek as I bent my head towards him, slowly yet passionately nibbling on his lower lip.

"Take me Edward. I need you." I said huskily to him, using my other hand to pull his shoulder towards me. His lips claimed mine again as he climbed on top of me. He slid his arms under my arms and held on to my shoulders as I opened my legs and wrapping them around his waist.

I placed my hand on his shoulder and lazily made my way down his chest, to his stomach and then to his hips. I looked at him with all the love I could express as I gripped his hard shaft, slowly pumping him as I use my thumb to massage and rub the pre-cum all over the head.

His body twitched as I moved him slowly to my center. He held my gaze as I ran the head of cock between my wet folds, rubbing against my clit. His hips automatically reacted, pushing forward as I placed him at my center. Edward dropped his head lazily, capturing my lips in a soft and loving kiss as he pushed his way into me.

I wrapped my arms around his broad shoulders tightly as I pushed my hips towards him, fully sheathing him in me.

"Oh God…. Bella, you feel so good, baby." He whispered against my lips as he slowly pushed and pulled his way out of me. His hot breaths and words of love escaped his lips as we made love. This was not about lust or need but connection. This was our way of reconnecting and letting each other know how much we needed the other.

His thrusts were becoming more powerful as my hips met his. His hand slid between our slick bodies, moving to where we were joined, rubbing against my clit. I screamed out in ecstasy, clenching my slick, wet walls around him. Soon after, his orgasm filled me with his essence.

There we laid, with him on top of me, kissing my hair, my forehead and my eyes, our hearts beating in sync with each other. I unwrapped my legs around him, dropping it to the bed. His eyes were now back to the emerald green that I love, shining brightly than I could remember. Carefully he removed his flaccid self from my body and laid beside me, pulling me against him. I pulled my head off my pillow and placed it on his shoulder as my hand found its place right over his heart.

With every beat, I felt like my time was coming to an end. I had to tell him. I needed this as much as he did, although he didn't know yet.

I felt his body vibrate as his hand moved to my hair, running his fingers through it. Tears threatened to pollute the calm and loving bubble that I was encased in as he hummed my lullaby. I took a deep breath in and pulled myself together before I said anything.

"Edward?" My voice barely cracked.

"Hmm?"

"I love you. So much." I whispered as I placed a kiss on his chest, right over his heart.

His hand paused then he moved it down to my neck, touching lightly and gently.

"I love you too, my Bella. Always have and always will." He whispered as he moved his hand down my back, stopping at my hip, fully resting it there.

The chaos in my mind was silenced with his words but I knew deep down in my heart that what I was about to ask of him would either break us or weld us so tightly together, that nothing and no would pull us apart with each other.

With a deep breath, I opened my mouth and let the words fly.

"We need to talk."

IMPORTANT: Just thought I'd let you know that not all chapters would run with Edward and then Bella. It'd be different because there are things that need to be kept a secret and at least everyone would know that's going on with our characters.


	7. Communication Breakdown EPOV

**A/N: Hey! Sorry for the late update. My nephew started school this week and I've been busy taking care of my other nephew, Evan. He's 6 months old and adorable as hell. He looks like an ironed out version of Ricky Gervais. No kiddin.**

**This chapter was a bit harder to write than the rest. I don't know how it feels to lose a kid but I figured it'd suck and possibly drive a parent to near insanity from all the pain they feel. I teared up a couple times.I've also had some trouble posting this. Everytime I tried to upload it in the past 2 days, it kept saying it was a processing error. I finally figured something out and I got this to you!  
**

**A big shout out to Alice (twilight2muchx3)... thanks for sticking with me! If it wasn't for you, I probably wouldn't update... much... lol. **

**Anyway, I'm trying my best to write these chapters and post them as fast as I could without the babies distracting me. I'm also writing some new stories but I won't be putting them up until I finish what I have started. Too many ideas in my head and I just need to sort them out.**

**Anyway, too long an a/n sooo, so read and enjoy. Remember constructive criticism is welcomed.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 7**

**Communication Breakdown. (EPOV)**

_What…. The… Fuck?!?_

"I think you've been watching too much Lifetime, Bella!" I spat out angrily as I jumped off the bed, sprinting to dresser, opening it up quickly, pulling out a pair of boxer briefs. As I was stepping into them, pulling them up my legs hurriedly, I faintly heard the rustling of the bed sheet and the desperate sounds of a female voice. My mind was in a furious haze at what I had heard.

"Please, Edward, please… hear me out! Don't be mad at me. Please, Edward… please, listen to me!" Bella pleaded as I walked to the closet, pulling out any t shirt and jeans I could lay my hands on.

"Edward, you have to listen to me. Please let me explain!" she yelled, stumbling towards me with the bed sheet wrapped around her torso. I felt the shooting electric pulse of her presence before I felt her touch.

"Please Edward, hear me out." She whispered as she wrapped her arms around my stomach, holding tightly, resting her head on my back, between my shoulder blades. I had been defeated by her touch as I gently pressed my forehead against the door of the closet.

"Tell me." I whispered feeling like my life essence was being evaporated by the cloud that hung over me.

I felt her slide her face against my back, her forehead now pressed against my skin.

"It's been so hard Edward. Every day I'm in this house, all I can hear is her voice. Every laugh, ever whisper, just everything; I miss her so much and I can't bring her back. I can't even bring him back either and it hurts so bad. Some days I can't even breathe properly because I feel like a part of me has been ripped away. I feel all this hurt and all this pain and _THIS_ is the only way that I can leave it all behind. All I want to do is leave this life behind and start over somewhere new." Bella mumbled against me, her lips brushing my clammy skin.

The throbbing in my head was becoming more pronounced with each moment of silence. I slowly lowered my arms, placing my hands gently on Bella's hands that were glued together on my stomach. I rubbed slow and loving circles on the back of her hand until the tension was released. Slowly I pried her fingers away and turned around to look at her.

My broken beautiful wife, naked with the scent of our love on her skin was staring at the floor. The need to consume her in a blanket of love and happiness was overwhelming me. So much emotion flowing through a single soul was making my body tired. All I wanted to do was hold her and let her know that it'd be alright but who would do that for me.

"Baby, we can move. Go anyway you want. We can do anything but tell me, why _THAT_? What have I deserved for you to treat me like that? Haven't I been a good husband, a good father? Tell me Bella, what have I done to deserve such treatment from the woman who I love with every part of my life?!?! Fucking tell me, Bella!" I didn't even notice my voice was getting louder and rougher until I saw the fear in her eyes as she looked at me. Her whimpering pulled me out of my haze, moving my eyes down to her arms, where I was gripping so tightly, my knuckles were white.

I let her go instantly and stepped away from her, coming into quick contact with the cupboard.

"I'm so sorry Bella. I didn't mean to do that. I'm sorry I hurt you." I whispered, staring deep into those murky brown pools that were her eyes.

Slowly she moved forward, pressing her body harshly against mine as her hand found its way to my face, her palm cradling my cheek.

"You didn't hurt me baby. You'd never hurt me." She said in a low tone. With a deep sigh she began speaking again. "Edward, you're the best man I have ever met. From the first day I saw you, I was drawn to you and I know you were different. You are the best husband and father and I know I'm so happy to be with you. The thing is, you're stronger than I am and that's why I wanted you to do it. I know you could handle everything and make it run smoothly. " Tears were now running freely from her face. My heart broke and I wrapped my arms around her tightly and held her closer to me, resting my forehead to the top of her head.

"I love you, Edward, I always have but you need to do this. We, need to do this or else I'll be stuck like this. I want to move on, I don't want to be depressed and tormented by my dead daughter and father. Edward, I want to have another baby with you and I can't do that until I get over Nessie and if you do this, I will. Please Edward, I need you." Sobs wrecked her body as it did mine. Every ounce of emotion I have been bottling up came out. With the sudden outburst of emotion, my body became weak; making me knees give way from under me, crashing us both to the floor.

We held on tightly to each other as a lone sailor to a piece of driftwood in the vast ocean. I'm not sure how long we laid there, sobs and silent tears escaping from our bodies but I knew I had to have space to think. _Was it worth possibly losing my wife over?_

I pushed back the flood of emotion the best that I could have. Holding Bella close to me, I pushed myself up, pulling her up bridal style. I walked to the bed that lacked a bed sheet but didn't care, laying us both down on the bed. I closed my eyes and waited until the soft, predicable breaths escaped my wife's lips.

Angling my body, I slid my legs off first. As I touched the ground, I rolled my body over to stay on my stomach. I raised my hands slowly, resting them on Bella's hands that were holding on to my t-shirt. Just as I did previously, I rubbed the back of her hand slowly and lovingly, releasing the tension as her fingers relaxed. Resting her hands down smoothly to the bed, I slid the rest of my body off the bed.

I literally jumped to my feet, looking for my wallet and cell phone. As soon as I found them, I pushed them quickly out of my pocket, making my way for the door. A faint sob made its way to my ear and I stopped. I turned around quickly, looking back at the figure in my bed. I wasn't sure who this woman was anymore; to think of something so daft. With a deep sigh and a heavy heart, I turned away and ran down the stairs like a bat out of hell. I needed to leave. I needed to clear my mind.

Barely getting my shoes on properly, I snatched the keys from the table by the door, making a mad dash for my car. _Why did she have to think of this? _The sad thing about this situation is that even if I didn't agree to comply with her wishes, somehow, the effect would still take place. Bella was so stubborn it wasn't even funny. I always told her that if there was a bull charging towards her, she'd make her stand against it because it was in her way. Of course she'd slap the hell out of the back of my head.

I didn't even notice I had made my way to the car, started it and was driving through the streets. My destination was unknown as thoughts pounded into my head. Why? Being the most frequently thought.

My life with Bella was like a dream. Some days were like a nightmare and those were the days without her. The crush that I had on my sister's best friend turned into crushing love that I couldn't think anymore. From the moment my lips met hers in the driveway of her home in my car, my heart and soul were in her hands. Never once did I stray from our love and kept faithful even in my thoughts because nobody could get me, make me feel or love me like Bella did and does. She is my life, my everything.

Tears were clouding my vision and making it harder to see so I pulled over into a parking spot and just sat there, not moving and possibly looking like a stalker. I shut my eyes tightly and tried to sort my feelings out.

I was mad she wanted me to do THAT.

I was hurting because she asked.

I felt guilty because that would be betraying what we had.

And I felt lonely because I didn't have my wife; I had a stranger who propositioned me.

The tears fell and my foggy mind started clearing the path; my mind becoming clearer with each tear. When I felt I was calm enough, I started the car and made my way to my wife. I had come to a final decision and I needed to let her know.

In no time, I was parking my car and slowly getting out. After closing the door and securing it with the alarm, I placed my palms to the top of the car, closed my eyes and took a deep breath and slowly let it out. I repeated it a few times to steady myself for my revelation.

My body automatically went through the motion of walking to the house, unlocking the door, dropping the keys on the table as I slipped out of my shoes. I pushed my emotionally exhausted body up the stairs. My eyes were fighting the good fight to stay open as I shuffled down the hall. Suddenly, I felt a strong force push its way into my chest, pulling and clenching on my heart. My feet moved of its own will, as I concentrated on getting rid of the pain. I was stopped suddenly in front of a familiar door, with the sounds of sobs inside.

I placed my hand on the knob and turned it slowly. Opening the door slowly, I noticed the light of the moon through opened curtains, settled on the floor, just barely giving enough light of the room.

I heard the sniffing and the soft sobs in the corner. It took me a while for my eyes to adjust but when I did, I saw Bella, in the corner of the room, huddled by the dresser of our daughter, clutching pieces of fabric in her hands, burying her face it in.

My heart was complete smashed at the sight. I made my way quickly to her, dropping on the ground in front of her, wrapping my arms around her tightly, never wanting to let her go. Her sobs became louder from the moment our bodies touched. Pulling her hands from between us, sandwiching Nessie's clothing, her arms wrapped around me, her nails finding a home into the flesh of my shoulders and bicep.

"Edward…" she cried out. "I want my baby back. Oh God, I miss her so much. I want my baby back!" she yelled out, sobbing. I rocked our bodies back and forth, hoping to be a comforting movement. I wanted my daughter back but I knew I couldn't get her back, but my wife, I would do anything to bring her back to me.

"Shhhh, baby. It'll be okay." I whispered in her ear over and over, hoping to comfort her somehow.

Once again, I pushed myself up, pulling her up with me. I held her tightly to my chest, probably crushing her frail body. Her cries became softer and quieter as we made our way back to our room. I carefully placed her on the bed, and then I ran to the closet, pulling down a quilt. As I made my way back, I started stripping off my clothes, until I came down to my boxers. I climbed onto the bed, covering us both with the quilt; I wrapped her in my arms as she laid her head on my chest, her arm wrapped around my torso.

I kissed her forehead and just left my lips there, humming the song I wrote for her when we were younger. I wanted so bad to bring Bella back to life, to how she use to be. Her whimpers broke my concentration and I held her even tighter.

"Shhhh, baby, it'll be okay. I'll make it okay, I promise." I said softly into her hair.

"I love you Edward, so much. Please know that." She croaked out. Her voice sounded sore from crying so much.

"I love you too Bella. You are my life." With that, I tightening my grip on her and relaxed my body against hers.

My walls had been smashed, broken and destroyed. I made a vow to this woman in front of God and witnesses that I would be with her 'for better and for worse….. till death do we part' and with all of my heart and ability, I am going to keep my vow.

Before my push over into the dark abyss, a thought pushed through and I was scared of the meaning it held.

This is the beginning of destruction.


	8. Power Panties? I Think I Will

**A/N: Hi all! So okay, I had dental surgery and wasn't allowed to do much.. like be on the pc. Apparently my family decided to keep me in my room so she could finally use the computer... lol. Whatever! **

**Sooo, I did a lil shout out to a favourite story of mine. It has been deleted but she has a blog and u can read it there. I'll do something special for those who figure it out.**

**Just a lil info about this chappy here... this is the intro to a new character. **

**So, go read & enjoy......**

* * *

**CHAPTER 8**

**POWER PANTIES? YES, I THINK I WILL. **

_The harmony of sweat slicked bodies filled the room battling with the smell of sex and lust for dominance; nails pressing into flesh, teeth against skin, blood pumping and adrenaline rushing. Grunts, moans and groans erupt from sore vocal chords as the heaving of hips meet. A discordant rhythm erupts from the smooth movements between flesh, pushing, into a volcanic eruption of pleasure._

"Yessss…… oh God………. Uhhhhhhh…… Mmmmmmm….. Fuck……. Yes….. Fuck Me…… Edwarddddddddddddd!" her shriek filled the air as her body released around him.

"Who the fuck is Edward?!" His head lifted up from nuzzling her neck, his eyes tight with anger.

"Shut up Marcus!" she yelled, pushing against his shoulders. "Get the fuck off of me, NOW!"

With a huff, he pulled himself out of her quickly, a sharp his escaped her lips but he didn't care. He quickly located his clothes, pulled them on and without a backward glance, opened the door to her home and slammed it shut, leaving her naked, panting with anger and pleasure.

She chortled at her livid lover as she pulled her sweaty sex fueled body off her bed. She walked straight to the bathroom, turning various knobs as a warm jet of water shot out. She quickly made her way under the stream thinking about the circumstances that made her lover so frustrated for him to leave.

Her calling the name of another man.

Her calling the name of another man in the throes of pleasure.

Her calling the name of the man she wished was in her at the moment of her orgasmic emancipation.

The man she lusted after for the past four years.

Edward Cullen.

She felt the thirst for him in the pit of her stomach but she didn't have time to pleasure herself at the thought of him. Today was a new day and she felt it in the wind. She felt the difference in the air and today was the day all her efforts in trying to seduce him would flourish.

Washing her body quickly but thorough, she jumped out of the shower, quickly wrapping a soft towel around her toned body. Making her way to her closet, she pulled at the knot of the towel, pulling it away from her as she dried herself as she chose her flirty yet conservative wardrobe.

She took them off the racks, laying them neatly on the bed as she draped her towel on the towel rack and grabbing up her bottle of scented lotion. She poured into her hands and massaged the lotion into the skin of her long longs, her flat stomach and arms. Opening her underwear drawer, she looked at the many colours, designs and fabrics of the pieces of cloth that lay before her.

If she was going through with her plan today, she'd definitely need something risqué. A memory jumped into her brain, reminding her of a friend of a friend who wore sexy underwear sets and had unknowingly seduced her boss. Apparently he enjoyed ripping her panties off and keeping them in his office. She mind filtered off the memory and wondered if Edward would push her against the window of the board room, bend her over, rip off her panties and fuck her till she couldn't walk straight.

With a wide grin, she quickly chose a black lace push up bra with matching lace thongs. She pulled them on quickly, watching the time, making sure she got dressed on time to get to the office before him so she can watch him walk in. Seeing as she was a few minutes behind, she ran to the bed, putting on her knee length black trench dress, cinching it with a small red belt and a hot red pair of open toed pumps. Making her way to her dresser, she quickly put her hair up in a bun, powdering her face, lacquering her lips and darkening her eyes. When she was pleased with what she saw, she grabbed up her purse and keys and made her way out of her house.

Jumping in her Bentley Continental GTC, she peeled out of her driveway and literally drove like a madwoman all the way to the offices of C3I. She promptly clutched her belongings and fled out of the car as if it was on fire. Her obsession was on the way and she wanted to be the one who laid eyes on his first. She briskly made her way to the elevator and took deep breaths to calm herself. She had to get that mask in place so no one would see how desperate she actually was, to see the longing in her eyes for a man that she would make hers someday.

As the doors of the elevator opened, her mask was firmly in place and the true bitch that she was, was now in full front and center stage. She strutted her way into the lobby, noticing the way everyone had their eyes on her. She knew when this mask was fully in place, she was respected and feared.

"Good morning Ma'am." A mousy haired girl said softly, running off before she could snap at her.

She wasn't here even 5 minutes and aggravation filled her body. Making her way to the receptionist, she glared at everyone that passed her way.

"Any messages?" she demanded as the cautious woman looked through her files.

"Like making trouble so early in the morning?" a voice that she abhorred filled her ears.

Turning around slowly, she laid eyes on the woman she hated more than that insignificant, ugly, good for nothing Bella.

"Don't you have anything better to do? Like I don't know, take out the trash or clean the toilets?" she asked, looking down at the woman. She could tell the woman was getting upset and her insides were jumping with joy.

"I'd love to take out the trash except I can't find a bag big enough for your fat ass! A body bag would do nicely."

His sent filled my senses, making me dizzy from the surge of wantonness that filled me up.

"Good morning ladies. I hope I'm not interrupting anything of importance." His smooth voice wrapped around me tightly like a hungry hooker's lips around a horny man's lap rocket for a mere $10.

I saw the look that the bitch gave him and the smile that was reciprocated. That smile was meant for me!

"No, just talking about cleaning." She grinned, watching me with those ugly shit coloured eyes.

My panties soaked up a wave of wetness that seeped through my mystic portal as that devastatingly sexy crooked smile crept up on those full luscious pink, marshmallow-ey soft lips.

"Well, if you both have nothing more to discuss, Chris, we have a full day so let's not waste any more time. "He said in a powerful and hypnotizing voice.

She watched as he wrapped an arm around _her _shoulder and walked away.

(? POV)

"…. that good for nothing, stupid motherfucking bitch knew…_." I can't help it, I'm angry as hell! That bitch assistant knew he was around and purposely wanted to get me riled up. _

I needed to calm down before I fucked up my chance. After all, I didn't wear the power panties for nothing! Someone was going to see them and that would be Edward.

_Oh, Edward_……

My mind shifted to this morning. My thoughts of him as hands roamed my body. I felt my body tingle and flush with excitement; soft strong tongue, licking, lips sucking and teeth biting and nibbling. Slowly being consumed by desire, my fingers ran slowly down my neck to my puckered nub beneath my dress. Slowly, carefully, rubbing and pinching, longing for that sought out afterglow. A shudder erupted from my parted lips as I thought of Edward, on his knees, with my legs spread and my dress hitched to my waist, looking and teasing and prodding me. With the strongest urge I have ever felt, I slid a hand down to the front of my dress, rubbing myself through my clothing. Its intense pleasure shot through me like a rocket, making me ready and willing if he were here in flesh.

My breath came faster and shallow, seeing him in my mind, pressed up against the table, my legs wrapped around his muscular body, powerfully slamming himself into, making the wood creak under us. An uncontrollable moan escaped my lips. Heat burnt my skin from the inside out, making me crazy with desire. I was so close to what I needed.

KNOCK, KNOCK

"Fuck!" I yelled. I was so close, only to be interrupted by some idiot knocking on the door.

I pulled out a mirror from my drawer, making sure I didn't look too frazzled.

"Come in." I said in the sweetest voice I could muster at the moment.

My dolt of an assistant walked in, her head hung low as she dropped some files on my desk.

"What is it Angela?" I hissed out. She was so annoying and if only I could fire her I would but I couldn't because she was under contract with one of the higher ups and was basically "on loan" to me.

"Mr. Cullen sent these files over for you to sign and approve and also you have a meeting with Mr. Cullen." She squeaked out.

A growl erupted from my throat that I didn't even realize I did until she finally looked up and stared at me in fear.

"You mentioned two Mr. Cullens, Angela. How the fuck would I know which one I have to meet with and which I have to return these files to? Do you expect me to walk around looking for all the Mister Cullens, asking which I have a meeting with?! "I roared at her. _How hard is it to do that job? _

"Ummm, the files are from Mr. Carlisle and the meeting is with Edward in 15 minutes." She uttered sotto voce.

"Thank you, Angela. You may go now."

As she closed the door, I couldn't help but grin. A meeting with Edward Cullen!

I spun around in my chair like a hamster on a wheel.

Today, everything was going to change. You can bet on that!

**What did u think about that???? Did you like it/hate it? Let me know! **


	9. Pikachu I Choose You

**DISCLAMIER: Twilight doesn't belong to me but I do have the dvd.**

**A/N: Hi all you wonderful people. So glad to see you all here. **

**I know this update is really, really late but at least it's here. RL kicked me in the ass recently and I just I'd let you know what was going on. If anyone has read my other story 'MY IMMORTAL LOVER' you'd know what was going on but if you didn't, I'll let you know.**

**After 13 years of mental and physical abuse, my cousin and my aunt came to live with us. I saw my cousin pretty much have a mental breakdown and then went into shock. It was hard for me to write after seeing her in such a state and everytime I tried to write, my mind just floods with the memory of her and everything that happened that day.**

**Now things are better with them and they're both happier which I way now I could write. It took me a while but I did the best that I could.**

**So now you know. So here's the chappy and you'll see who the Mystery POV belongs to.**

**Oh and before I forgot, Chapter 8's power panties was brought to you by The Office by tby789 ..... I love that Beautiful Bastard!**

**So here we go... enjoy!!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 9**

"……… **I CHOOSE YOU" (EPOV)**

I spent the whole weekend reconnecting with my Bella after that night. Mentally, emotionally and physically, we were sated and our bond had grown stronger. Every time the thought of what I had to do would come into my mind and my resolve dimmed, the visions of my wife, in our daughter's room were brought front and center.

Bella seemed in better spirits but urged me at every moment to think of the perfect person for the worse job. I needed a revengeful, over confident, headstrong, basically cocky, fire breathing, ass kicking harpy and I wasn't happy. A few names filled my head but they weren't fit for something on that level. It was only until Monday morning, walking into work, I found her. There she was, standing in the reception area, going toe to toe with Chris. Now that was dangerous! Chris was known to make grown men cry and for her to be going at it with someone, especially so early, yeah, there's something about that person.

I decided to step in and assess how she'd fair to be chosen for this job. My family always said I have a special way of getting into people's head and knowing their thoughts, to me, it was all about the power of observation. I pulled out my mental checklist and stuck my nose in other people's business.

Her initial reaction to be was startling. She lusted for me. I could tell by the way her skin flushed and her eyes darkened. Also because from the time I stepped in, she was basically gawking at my lips. I shuddered at the thought that she thought of me in a sexual way because God knows, I'd never think of her that way.

The talk around the office, thanks to Chris, was that the woman was hell on heels. It was said that she thought everyone was basically under her status and she could do as she pleased, she verbally abused co-workers and her assistants and she was a ball busting bitch, whatever that meant and I think it was also well known that she had a little obsession with a certain Cullen, namely me.

Sitting at my desk, watching the files I'm suppose to going through and signing, I hung my head in defeat. My resolve was diminishing at an alarming rate when I came to the realization of what I had to do and I felt my balls shrivel and try to move up into my body again. Was it weakness I was displaying? Was I that much of a coward that my body parts would try to run away as well?

NO!

I wasn't a coward and I'd do anything for my Bella. I had seen glimpses of the Bella that use to be, the one I fell in love with over his weekend and I knew if I wanted to see her return, I'd do whatever it took to bring her back. After all, I had already made up my mind that I'd do anything for Bella and what Bella wants, she'll get.

I picked up the phone, making arrangements for a meeting. All the while I spoke; those haunted, lifeless, swollen eyes and gut wrenching sobs filled every sense. Bella was far more broken than I realized and my pride as a husband, a lover and friend hardened and my resolve was cemented and inlaid in titanium. Nothing would break it, ever.

I put the receiver back on the cradle. I pushed away from my desk and walked over to the window, staring out at the view. I had to mentally prepare myself before my guest arrived and with that thought, chortles escaped my lips as I remembered a quote from one of Nessie's favourite television shows….. "Pikachu, I choose you!" but the thing is, it wasn't Pikachu who was going to be stepping into my office in a moment.

--- * --- * ---

My mind was swimming in an ocean of paperwork and emails when my stressed filled glass house was shattered by the slamming of my office door.

"Why are you having a meeting with the Vulture?" she sneered, her arms crossed over her chest and those eyes, from the little I could notice, if it could shoot lasers, probably would, effectively turning into a pile of ash or scattered in blotches around the room.

I leaned back wearily, running my hands through my hair and closed my eyes tightly. With a deep sigh, I opened just one eye to see if she left but she hadn't.

"Don't keep me waiting Cullen. What's going on?" she pressed. Leave to her to figure something was not kosher.

"Chris, I don't know what you're talking about." Her face contorted in sheer rage as she quickly had her hands at her sides, balled into fists. I wasn't trying to make her mad like I usually do but it was happening whether I like it or not. I noticed her breathing rhythmically, probably trying to force her anger down. In no time, it disappeared but I'm sure it wasn't since I noticed the mask she wore when dealing with certain clientèle that she disliked or even workers. I was pretty much fucked at this moment.

"I apologize, Edward. I was only asking because you have a meeting with the Vulture! You never have meetings with her. There's always a buffer whenever she's involved but she's gonna be right here…. sitting her prima donna ass on that chair…. with you in the same room. That shit has never happened before….. why is it that it's happening now?" she said tightly through clenched teeth.

With a puzzled look, I cocked my head to the side and stared at her confused. "Why are you referring to _her_ as a vulture?" I asked innocently.

An unexpected laughter burst from between her glossed lips as she placed her hands on my desk, holding herself up.

"Of everything I just said all that registered with you was that I was calling her a vulture. Great, just great." She shook her head as she made her way to the chair that was placed in front of my desk.

She looked mad as hell but I knew she was just looking out for me. She was right thought, I never had a one-on-one meeting with _her_ but seeing the predicament that I was in, I had to choice but to just grab the bull by the horns and do this. We just looked at each other, hoping either of us would break the silence. If we didn't, it would have turned out to be a difficult working day since we had such close dealings with each other.

I felt a strong sense of word vomit just bubbling at the base of my throat, just wanting to come out and talk to her, let her know at least something but before I could open my mouth, my door was slammed open and in walked my hulk of a brother.

"Just tell me, is it true? Are you having a meeting with the vulture?" Emmett asked, walking over to Chris, while looking at me, pulling on her arm to vacate the seat, seeing as Emmett basically lives in a gym and has one at his house, that was relatively easy for him to do. He quickly took her spot, then gracefully as he could, he pulled her down to sit on his lap. To see Chris and Em in this position was not strange. They had quickly become best friends from the time we had met her and we always viewed her as a Cullen, even if we didn't have the same blood or family. She was one of us.

"Again, I ask, why are you calling _her_ a vulture?"

Chris dropped her head on his shoulder with a groan and he looked at her concerned.

"Because she's similar to a vulture. She preys on the weak and when you can't take it anymore, she goes in for the kill. I've heard and seen some shit about her and I see why Chris is so upset." Emmett replied, as he hugged Chris who right now looks like a little girl. "Just don't let her get her claws in you. Who knows what she'd do."

"Em, I'm just going to talk over the proposals from her section and you know we have an investor's meeting coming up so it's not going to be fun and games bring her in here. It's a business that I'm dealing with, not a play park, okay?" I replied to my brother.

"Look, Chris, I understand that you're concerned for me but I'm a big boy with big boy pants and everything. I think I could handle it. I can't hide behind you and you can't protect me from everything and everyone in this company. So what I suggest that you do is get your ass up and go do something far away from this office. I'll call you and let you know when she leaves." I wondered if that little spiel was harsh but I said it in a calm soft tone. I honestly didn't want her to get mad and I did mean it when I said for her to stay away from the office since they had their verbal cat fight this morning.

I saw her body become tense and I felt I'd have some making up to do later. Em looked at me with wide eyes. I guess he didn't expect me to say something like that either. Chris got off of Em, straightened her clothes and pretended to brush off imaginary dust off of her. With her mask firmly in place and the fake smile on her face, she finally not looked at me but looked at the window behind me.

"I'm sorry Mr. Cullen. I was just concerned about my employer and it won't happen again. Now if you excuse me, I'm going to take my ass somewhere else for the day." She said with venom but her voice was soft.

Em got up quickly, wrapped an arm around her shoulder and pulled her away. I could hear him telling her that she'd work with him today. I was relieved and stressed all at the same time. I didn't mean to make Chris feel that way but she worked for me and she was my friend and I needed my co-worker to not meddle in my affairs.

I dropped my head against the back of the chair and closed my eyes tightly. I haven't even started with the plan Bella wanted me to do and everything was getting so fucked up. What's gonna happen later on? I was nervous and probably scared at the possibilities.

A knock on door pulled me from my thoughts. The door opened and a head poked through.

"Yes, Emily?"

"Ms. De Volcan is here to see you." Her voice was shaky when she spoke.

"Please send her in." I said as calmly as I could. I started to organize my desk to at least look a bit neater, pulling files and papers out on what I was about to discuss.

"Hello Edward. She said with a low tone as she sat in the chair Chris and Em were previously. Her voice sounded as if she screamed a whole lot the day before so it was low and scratchy sounding. She crossed her legs and leaned forward a bit, exposing too much skin for my liking.

I had to suck it up and just do it. That's what Nike said, right? Just do it!

"Hello, Jane. Nice of you to make it."

* * *

**Shocked? Yeah, it's Jane!!!**

**Loved it? Hated it? Let me know.**

**Things are gonna get crazy soon.**


End file.
